You're Invited
by CodeName-M.e
Summary: Welcome aboard S.S. Richonne. One Shots/short stories collections of sorts. It may be at The Grimes home or friends or somewhere else (Richonne, Carl, other guest appearances) This originally started as my story contribution to the Richonne Halloween Challenge on tumblr and thought I can create fun memories around the holiday and its seasons, something. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _I saw the Richonne Halloween Challenge on tumblr and I said to myself I must do this. Granted it was a 250 word challenge and I can't do those so I came up with this instead. This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy it._

 _A heartfelt shout out and thank you to Siancore for always beta/proofreading my ff – Thank you!_

 _You're Invited_

The invitations arrive in the mail at the same time and it seems everyone in the small town was invited. The place was abuzz with excitement as they spoke of the black, five by seven card stock paper. From the coffee shop to the bakery everyone was showing each other their invites. On the front was the outline of the grim reaper the wording missing but a thin paper attached with instructions to view under a black light.

 _Pumpkins * Scarecrows * Goblins & Ghouls _

_Join us & Have fun * Dress the part; creepy or sweet for you have been summon_

 _If you are strong and brave hold the railing and beware of the terror and fright_

 _**Date, time & address on the back**_

It seems Michonne and Carl had really over done it this year, what Rick thought was to be a small party clearly wasn't. He'd voiced his opinions to both quick replies: _'It will be the party of the century'_ over and over again. They've been planning since August and at this point Rick couldn't even recognize his own home or the back yard. It took a lot of debating, disagreement and compromise over costume ideas. Twins Zoe and Jaida wanted, in fact insisted on being purple and pink fairies and Rick went along with whatever costume Michonne would put him in and so it was settled a few weeks later; Carl was going as Deadpool, Rick as Wolverine and Michonne as Storm.

 _ **There was a slight chill**_ in the air on the day of the party; Michonne was outside with the caterers, a slip of paper in her hand check marking off each trays of delicious food with some really horrible name. With her hair piled high above her head, Michonne had dress warmly in long sleeve shirt black tights and boots over wooly socks, she had on one of Rick's coats; it was one of her favorites because she loved the feel of it and it smelled just like him. Wanting to give off an ominous tone they tested out different places to set up the fog machine and black lights and decided to place them in the dining room and bathroom.

Heading out the door himself, Rick was on a mission to pick up more candy, not wanting to point fingers; Michonne, Carl practically ate them all and more pumpkins and apples since the millions they had weren't enough. He leans down and give his wife a light but meaningful kiss. He then pulls away from Michonne only to have her take hold of his shirt and pull him back in for another one, Rick chuckles obliging her and kisses his wife again. The owner of the catering company Tara watches the whole thing unfold and smiles feeling a tiny bit of envy as she wanted to be on the giving end of the kiss. Sensing privacy she excuses herself to help her staff to finish unloading the vans.

Pulling away slightly Rick looks deeply into her brown eyes, "Are you going to let me go?"

"Do you want to be let go?" Michonne ask teasingly.

"Never. I can understand picking up more chocolate and candy but we really don't need any more pumpkins and apples. We could just go back upstairs and continue what you started last night and this morning."

"If I can recall correctly it was you who started getting real fresh with me last night and this morning."

Rick smiles, "You knew exactly what you were doing when you wore my shirt."

"I love that brown shirt, it's comfortable," Michonne answered him so innocently in the matter.

Rick then thought about the thin lace panties she had on too and got excited all over again, "Right, all stretched out cat like in our bed, in that underwear I'm sure that was comfortable too."

Michonne felt him harden and she smiled.

A horn went off and they both turn to the unnecessary distraction on their playful banter. It was Daryl and a few of his employees as they pull up to unload their trucks. They were there to put the final touches on the maze in the back. They hired his construction company to build a maze in their backyard and it really lookedgood.

"Well if you hurry back I'll put that shirt back on and stretch in front of you."

 _ **Rick was just leaving the**_ farmers market with a truck full of pumpkins and bushels of apples when his phone rang. Pulling the phone out and glances at the id then flips the phone open.

 _Hello Lori._

 _Hi Rick – just want to make sure that it was okay for Duane and Ron to spend the night after the party._

 _Yeah, it should be fine with us._

 _Okay great then we'll see you guys tonight._

 _Yeah, see you guys later._

Driving off Rick thought how he could be so lucky. He never knew co-parenting would be easy but it has been. Granted he's been waiting for the ball to drop the day he introduced Michonne to his ex wife Lori but it never did. During the drive up the long gravel driveway he could make out his family in the distance he could see Michonne, Carl and the twins already dressed up in their fairy costumes with a wagonfull of decorated pumpkins. He parked and got out the truck to take a look at their masterpiece and was amazed by the gore amidst the funny ones too.

"You like it Daddy?" ask the twins in unison.

They were dancing and throwing glitter around him; their wings going this way and that as they giggle.

"I told them they could throw the glitter out here and not inside the house," Michonne said as she removes the mailbox and replaces it with a pumpkin that looks like it had eaten the box.

Rick nods his head, "Good idea. Hey Carl, you want to park the truck?"

"Does a vampire drink blood?" Carl responded. Taking the key from his dad he ran to the truck shouting thanks over his shoulder. Seeing the bags on chocolate on the passenger seat he did not waste any time in helping himself to a piece of chocolate.

"Just about finished," Michonne said as she stood back with her held tilted to one side as she looks over their work.

"Looks good doesn't it?"

Rick nods his head for the second time, "Looks really good. Okay girls get in the wagon and I'll pull you back."

"Did you get the candy?"

"I would never forget the candy; I made sure to grab three bags of your favorite too." Rick said.

Michonne smiled.

Carl drove by with his hand on the horn a silly grin on his face, his dad and Michonne wave to him.

"Lori called; looks like more teenagers will be spending the night," Rick said

It seems their home was the new teenager hot spot, with Carl growing up, driving, getting facial hair, having that 'talk' over and over again and a girlfriend too. The time – where is the time going?

Michonne linked her arm through Rick's as they make their way back, "Oh yeah, I'm okay with it, are you?"

Rick quickly does the math in his head and frown slightly, "I think that's eight teenagers in all."

They stop short and the twins got out and ran off ahead to help Carl unload the pumpkins from the truck.

Facing the man she loved the minute she saw him six years ago she reaches up and adjusts his collar which really didn't need to be fixed. She let her hand rest on his shoulders and stares into his intense blue eyes

"Oh that's not so bad."

Rick laughs and pulls his wife closer to him and plants a kiss on her nose, "How did I get so lucky?"

His stubble grazes her face and Michonne inhale deeply.

"I allowed you to get lucky."

"Right, keep telling yourself that. Now about that brown shirt…" he whispers in her ear before planting a kiss on her neck. Michonne instantly wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his slightly graying hair in need of a trimming. Michonne playfully coils his curls through her fingers as she tries to tell him, and herself, to hold off until _after_ the party.

Someone cleared their throat loudly breaking the two out of their trance; it was Daryl smirking at them.

"Aren't you guys a little too old to be doing all that PDA stuff?"

Michonne picks up some of the pumpkins pulp and threw it playfully at Daryl, with perfect aim she got it all over his chest and pants.

"Old? Speak for yourself."

Daryl and his crew had completed the maze and he wanted to let the Grimes know this. The three walk it together and Daryl took care to points out where they hid the wires on the plans for the ghoulish surprises and Michonne couldn't contain her excitement. They exit the maze and spoke logistics for a bit before Daryl and his crew left to get ready for the party.

 _ **The party was in full swing**_ as the speaker plays a music mix of everything and everyone was having a great time. The doorbell chime was a chilling scream as each guest were greeted with a Polaroid picture that was immediately tacked on the board by the door.

"Michonne! Yo Rick –Man, How are my two favorite people?" Shane said, dressed up as a greaser.

He was two sheets to the wind drunk as he gives his best friend and wife another hug. Rick was half drunk himself wondering what Michonne truly put in that Witches Brew.

"What a great party, nearly wet myself walking that maze man,"Shane then smirks giving Michonne an eyeful and nudge Rick enthusiastically, "Michonne you are really working that dominatrix thing."

Michonne shook her head as she corrected him again for the fourth time that night, "It's not a dominatrix outfit, I'm dressed as Storm, you know from the X-Men."

Shane nods his head, "Right, right! Storm indeed." Then turns to face Rick again. "So who are you supposed to be?"

Stepping back to take in Rick's costume, he knows that they match but he was confused by the leather, it was hot looking and they both looked good in it.

"You know this must be the third time you asked me this," said Rick.

"I did?" Shane was truly confused and looks down in his drink, "Lady what the fuck did you put in this drink?"

Rick wanted to know this too but all Michonne did was shrug and reply ominously that she'll never tell a soul.

Shane takes another gulp of the drink in his hand emptying his cup thinking whatever the concoction was, it really was good.

"Hey! hey, shh –shhhh. Hold on a second," Shane places his hand over Rick mouth, "Who is that?"

He points to a roomful of costumes.

"I don't know man; you need to be a little bit more specific."

"What?" Shane looks to his brother and frowns pulling him closer and points, "Right there, the woman in green leaves man, standing next to Jesus."

Standing next to Paul in a Jesus costume (who ironically is called Jesus by the whole town) was his ex-wife Lori and Jesse in a half clad green outfit, said she was Eve looking for her Adam.

"That's Ron's mother, she came with Lori, and we introduced you to her a few hours ago."

"Holy shit, did you really?" Shane looks down at his empty cup, "Christ, I am done with this drink and sticking to beer and good ole whiskey."

He hands his empty cup to Michonne, "You know, she looks different, divorce must have changed her."

The twins were busy running around taking Polaroids and had at that moment snapped a picture of their parents and Uncle Shane.

"I should go over there and say hello…I'll catch you guys later," said Shane after giving the couple another hug and leaving the two standing there.

Rick shakes his head and took another sip from the plastic cup in his hand, "Seriously Chonne what did you put in the drink?"

"Only the best premium liquor but looking at Shane I'm going to circle the crowd and see if I should tap some out."

"It is the responsible thing."

"Watch me walk away?"

"I do it all the time," Rick said.

His eyes fixed on her amazing ass as he watches her walk away from him.

 _ **Rick mingles with a few**_ of the guests while searching the room; his eyes falls on Carl with his friends, he had his arm around his girlfriend Enid and hers was around his waist. They were laughing at something one of their friends had said.

"Wolverine!" Abe bellows as he plants a kiss on both his cheeks, "My favorite X-Men, where is Storm?"

Abe dressed as a plug and his special friend Holly the outlet. Not even bothering to wait for a response Abe went on a tangent on his ex Rosita bringing the Mayor sons Aidan and Spencer as her date to the party because she couldn't decide.

"Rick could you believe it? She couldn't decide," Abe took another swig from his beer and waits for Rick to say something.

Rick glances quickly at Holly wanting to apologize for Abe but the girl looks uninterested in the conversation, she was busy sipping from her cup slightly dancing and mouthing the words to the music. He then saw Michonne talking with Sasha, Glenn and Maggie.

"Speaking of Storm, there she is talking with Princess Leia, Alice and the Mad Hatter"

In that moment Holly spoke up, "I really like your costume Rick."

Taking in the leather jacket and dark jeans she wanted to trace the X on his belt buckle so bad but something told her the katana over the mantle wasn't just for show.

"Where is the _adamantium_?" she used air quotes.

"Addy what?" Abe ask confusingly

"You know Wolverine's metal claws," Holly responded, surprised Abe didn't know that.

Rick shrugs his shoulder, "I thought what I had on is enough."

"It sure is," Holly smirks as she takes another sip from her cup giving Rick an eyeful as she sways to the music.

The air around the three of them got uncomfortable; quickly Rick clears his throat and hurriedly excuses himself before nearly colliding into Daryl dressed as Tarzan and his date Carol the kindergarten teacher as Jane. Leaving nothing to imagine if not for the loincloth Daryl was practically naked, Carol's dress was ripped showing off some serious skin and legs. Eugene had then walked up dressed in everyday wear but he had assembled a 'dead' man over his shoulder explaining that the dead walks with the living which led into a heavy debate with him and Carol.

"Where's your truck keys? " Rick asks Daryl.

"Ha ha, not like I haven't heard that one before. Where are your claws, afraid you'll cut yourself?"

"Or someone..." Rick quickly fires back.

Daryl been nursing the same bottle of beer for the majority of the time, "I hear you but I'm not really paying attention. Listen, you walk the maze yet?"

Rick shakes his head, "Been trying for the most part of the evening."

"Whatever man, you're just scared, I'll go withcha, hold your hand if you like," Daryl said to tease Rick.

Rick laughs, "I plan on walking it maybe after I had a chance to walk the room."

"Where you walking off too?" he hears familiar voices behind him ask.

Michonne lovingly caresses Rick's arm before linking her arm through his. She had walked up with Glenn and Maggie.

"Here we go with some more PDA action from our hostesses," Daryl said playfully.

He does this only to get a rise out of Michonne.

"And just for that…" Michonne plants a kiss on Rick's cheek.

"That's it!" Daryl rolls his eyes, "Man I've seen far more than that."

"Oh hush Daryl," Carol said surprising Daryl with a kiss on his lips.

Longer than expected as this is the first time Carol has openly kiss him in public he moan when she felt her tongue too.

Maggie fans herself, "Oh my…"

"Now whose showing who some PDA?" Michonne asks.

Daryl's face turns bright red and instead of responding he politely excuses Carol and himself away.

The group laughs at Daryl's hasty exit.

Michonne faces Rick, "In case you missed it Zoe and Jaida are no longer taking pictures.I found them asleep on the living room couch; Lori helped me carry the girls to bed. Now I don't know which one found the glitter but it's all over the place."

"Glitter is by far worse than play dough," Maggie said while she rubs her pregnant belly.

"I still don't get the big deal," Glenn said.

"Don't worry you will," Michonne pats his arm reassuringly.

"I think I need to walk the maze before I miss out. Want to walk the maze with me?" Rick asks Michonne

"I haven't walked it yet." Glenn said

"Oh God I did and I think I was in there for eternity. I nearly lost my dead man while running for my life…The rooms was just…" Eugene piped in. "You go ahead I'll look out for Maggie."

Glenn scowls at that suggestion and Maggie voices her own looking out for herself waving to Rosita she kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Don't die from fright, okay," she said teasingly.

Glenn scowls again and Maggie laughs and gives him another kiss before walking over to say hi to Rosita.

 _ **The trail was lined with**_ walkway lights and carved pumpkins Glenn pushed on the wire gate and they were welcomed with a loud screech and fog. Rick took lead and opens the door. Already familiar with the schematic he immediately walks right and they were welcome with a dead end.

He was confused and saw Michonne smile, "Did you make change?"

She shakes her head, "No, I told Daryl to make them and not tell us."

"So we're walking in this blindly?"

"Yes to heighten the mood even more."

The three turn back around and make their way to the left and were welcomed by even more fog and a narrow walking space. His finger had brush something on the wall that was sticky. He heard Glenn behind Michonne ask her what was on the wall and Michonne didn't know. Turning right they made it to a much bigger room with a table and on the table sat an old fashion phone. Behind the table are two doors. Once all three were completely in the room the phone rang.

"Oh this is rich," Rick chuckle as he naturally went to pick it up, "Hello."

There was nothing on the other line then finally a giggle the voice on the other line child like "Watch your back."

The line then disconnects.

"What did it say?" Michonne ask

"Sound like Zoe telling us to watch our backs."

"I say we keep going," she said.

Glenn was already feeling on edge, the fog and barely able to see what's in front or behind him and Rick and Michonne were all calm and shit. He adjusts the mad hatter hat on his head.

Looking at the two doors, Michonne motions left and the group follows her. Opening the door they walk single file,Glenn last and the door slams behind him and they lost what was left of the natural light from the moon. They were boxed in and the hallway was not only narrow but shorter having to get on all four and crawl the rest of the way into webbing and soil. It was thick and the soil soft they were busy trying to crawl and remove the webbing from their face

Michonne felt something crawl down her back and she shrieked, "Fuck, I hope that wasn't a spider."

Rick and Glenn felt it too; it took Rick by surprise and it startled Glenn. Finally making it out of the room to a dead end Michonne heavily sigh she picked the wrong door. They retrace their steps back to the room with the table and phone. The phone rang again and this time Michonne picked it up.

The voice on the other line told her to go back and the line disconnect.

"What'd it say?" Glenn asks

"Go back," she said as she opens the door on the right.

Glenn caught Rick's eye and he shrugs his shoulders and then follows his wife.

"Man I thought I'd have an advantage going with you guys but now I know better," Glenn chuckles more so to calm his nerves.

They entered a closed off room with only one door.

"Thank God, at least we won't mess this one up," Michonne said; the men agreed and they follow her inside.

"What the hell?" Rick whispers under his breath.

They were inside the dead end room. Rick circles the room and Michonne crosses her arm and her senses heighten; she was loving this but for how long.

"Go back," Glenn said to no one in particular.

Michonne looks up and found a cord. Nudging Rick she points up. Rick chuckles and pull the cord and an attic ladder slides down. Rick climb up followed by Michonne then Glenn.

The place was trash, newspaper clippings on the wall and floor. They could barely make out what it said, but Glenn stoops to pick up a few that were on the floor and tries to read the clipping. It was a clipping of him adjusting his mad hatter hat. The headline read _**Missing**_ in bold black letters. The others were of Rick and Michonne. The headline _**What happened to the Sheriff and his attorney wife**_?

It was of Rick answering the phone on the table and Michonne standing beside him.

"How are they able to take a picture of us in all this fog and darkness?" Glenn asks as he shows the two the picture. Before either could say anything the room was erupted in another set of giggles; the voice in the room stopped laughing before it bellows for them to run. Glenn looks at his friend confusingly but before he could say anything the echo of a bat crack, from the shadow a figure wielding a barb wire bat approach them and took a swing at them.

"Holy…" Rick shouts pushing Michonne out of the way as he and Glenn duck.

Taking his wife's hand the three ran to the only door in the room. The floor drops to them taking a slide down into more cobwebs and soft soil. Rick rolls off so he doesn't hit his wife or Glenn and quickly lifts his wife up so her face doesn't connect to Glenn shoes.

"Damn that was intense," Rick said.

"I feel like I've been in this maze far too long," Glenn said.

Michonne chuckled but she was on edge herself, "we just started."

"You mean, there's more?" Glenn was already exasperated.

"I think a door or two more and we should be good," Rick himself was ready to get out.

They were welcomed with three doors in the room they were in each facing the door in front of them. Glenn sighs while Rick and Michonne laugh.

"Of course it wasn't supposed to be easy but I say we take the door in the center. We've been taking left and right so why not a center one," Glenn said.

Rick and Michonne could see nothing wrong with that and follow Glenn through the door in the center. They were met by a chain link fences on both sides and the natural light of the moon, they were at the end of the maze and Glenn sighs in relief.

"I wonder what were in the other two doors." Michonne wonders out loud.

"Want to go back and check?" Rick asks her.

"Not really, I'm sort of ready to go back inside.

Now that they were back inside with their friends, neighbors and guests they were finally able to relax. Michonne glancing at the clock; it was midnight and the party looks nowhere near of ending.

"I need a drink," Glenn said.

They unanimously agreed and follow him to the drink station and pour them a cup of Michonne Witches' Brew which was just as good.

Glenn turns to face his friends, "I really don't know how you guys do it. Your Halloween party get's better each year."

Rick gives his wife a bow, "This is all hers and Carl's doing. Speaking of Carl, that maze made me lose track of time. I'm going to go see what he's up too."

Michonne nods her head as she was going to check on the girls. She gave Glenn another reassuring pat on his arm and left Glenn at the punch bowl.

She walk pass Martinez who was dancing with Holly, Abe's date, and wonder how that happened. She was stopped by Maggie asking how'd it go.

"It was exactly what everyone said."

"That good huh? I am seriously missing out" Maggie pouted.

"Next year," Michonne said

"Yeah but then you'll come up with something else."

Michonne nods her head and thought for a moment, "Daryl really did a great job. Glenn is over by the punch bowl."

 _ **The party finally winds down**_ around four when the last of the food was eaten. Michonne changed the music to French horns and organ music as it was a natural party killer. One by one their guest slowly exited their home taking a pumpkin with them. It was going to take days to clean up the mess but she wasn't the least bit upset over it. Carl and his friends were cleaning up the family room as that would be the room they'd be sleeping in.

She tells them to have a good night she was about to give Carl a kiss on his forehead but she saw that slight shake of his head and she raise her hands up as to back up, of course he's with his friends and he wants to be all grown up and yet having a sleepover. She made her way up the stairs only to be stopped by Carl behind her.

"Great party tonight. You -" he said.

"We did great," she said correcting him.

Carl smiled, "Yeah we did."

He approaches her and gives her a tight hug, "Night Michonne."

"Night Carl," Michonne kiss the top of his head.

He then let her go and went back to his friends. She turns around to walk back up the stairs to see Rick at the top of the stairs he saw the whole thing. Sometimes Carl can surprise even him one minute he could be so sullen and full of angst and the next minute an amazing son and brother.

Already dressed for bed, pajama pants on and shirtless; he was really antsy to get her ready for bed too.

She follows him to the bedroom and on the middle of the bed was Rick brown shirt.

Michonne chuckles, "You know we have to be up in less than five hours our tiny tots alarm clock will be banging on our door to get us up before charging in here, and let's not forget feeding those teens breakfast and we have to at least make an appearance at work. We'll be cranky and miserable."

"The price I am willing to take," Rick then picks up the shirt and hands it to her.

Michonne looks down at it before taking it, "You're too much."

 _***End***_


	2. Chapter 2

CodeName-M.e note: I feel like I am slowly fading away while my life is moving faster than I can keep up. I am not fading away, you see I am known to be a comedic drama queen finding funny in the chaotic happy mess of my life. I wrote this during the pains of the holidays, also known as the holiday presence of the 'body awful.' I complete this (may add another part) to the blasting noise of Talk Talk 'it's my life' on repeat in the comfort of my physical therapy room and I'm feeling… *sigh* At this point I am just gonna go on and on and should stop right here. Sorry for the grammatical errors and tenses, I hope you can still read thru them.

I dedicate this story to all the Richonners I follow and friends with on tumblr and facebook, you guys are amazing.

* * *

***The Office Party ***

It was a three story brick and mortar set right in the middle of the business district When they had first viewed the place it was the typical beige, high wall cube farm, both woman had walked the room seeing the potential in the place, Michonne had even remove a piece of the carpet and saw it had its original wood flooring and cheered. It was Maggie; her business partner and best friend, idea to play on the original bricks of the building and keep it contemporary by using a two panel, free standing desk space on the second floor and have it flow evenly to the first floor with a steady collection of soft seating.

Now looking around the whole office it was richly decorated in wreaths, lights and poinsettias' dressing each area and columns of the office. A huge pine tree decorated in brightly colored ornaments and gold twinkling light sat in the center of the room. Rows of garland bounce from one corner of the ceiling to the next and above the elevator doors. On the second floor was another seating area and more office spaces, the room was not that vastly decorated it only had a green and berry holly garland wrapped around the circular cherry wood and glass staircase that led to her and Maggie's offices

It was where Michonne presently was, on the second floor staring below taking in the heavily decorated place with bright light, holly and bows. The office holiday party was in full swing now; the dj was busy spinning Christmas songs with dubstep, fusing several hits like a mad scientist and the crowd on the dance floor loved every minute of it. People were dancing, mingling, laughing, being positively drunk and having a jolly good time.

"Did you hear that guy calling out motherfucker like that?" Maggie shakes her head in disbelief as she stands next to Michonne, "Please tell me that is not one of your friends."

The two women were dressed impeccably; Michonne in a long black and silver dress, halter style bare back, form fitting at the top, and flowed to the bottom, stopping just shy of her silver heels. Maggie had dressed in a long black and gold dress; form fitted as well however, Maggie skip the heels for comfort and wore high top sneakers with gold laces.

Michonne shake her head, "Nope, I thought he was yours or Glenn."

"I am not sure Glenn invited clients," Maggie stop to thinks for a moment, "he is too good of a person to say no if someone were to ask him for an invitation though, I'll ask him when I see him."

There they stood, standing side by side people gawking. They all had a reason to celebrate, the bonuses were sizable and better this year. A sea of happy employees dresses in festive colors of red and green a few in black and twinkling earring and blinking ties.

Maggie heard her friend sigh and asks her what was wrong.

"Please tell me again how **this** was a great idea?" Michonne had a slight frown on her face.

Maggie notices how much Michonne had stress over the word 'this' and face her best friend and business partner, "Would you have like to have the party in the offices, with no room to move? It was easier to hand out the bonuses and have the party. **This** is a great idea, we booked three shuttle buses for the insanely drunk, besides it's Christmas Michonne, we had to have a party, and we had an amazing year. So stop crunching the numbers in your head. Everyone is having fun and you should too."

"It was also a shitty year." Michonne mumble under her breath while she grips the ledge of the railing. Thoughts of broken heart and shattered engagement flood her mind and she sighs deeply.

Maggie reaches out and squeezes her hand, it's not often Michonne expose that side of her but they've been friends since babies, and they have this unspoken understanding.

"Well, what do you want? Shoulder and a reassuring pat while you cry your eyes out and ruin that gorgeous makeup and you can because you know I will or you can take this drink and enjoy yourself." Maggie winks and tilts her head hoping Michonne got the hint.

Michonne eyes the drink in Maggie hand and wonder how long she was holding it, Maggie raise the glass towards her friend with a huge grin and a twinkle in her eye, "Drink this, go out there and have fun."

Michonne smile at her friendly enabler and takes the drink, she stares at the slice of apple floating in the martini glass for a brief second and raises it to her lips. The flavored vodka hits the back of her throat hard at the first big gulp.

"Easy girl, I said have fun not to get inebriated." Maggie chuckles as she tries to take the drink from her hand.

"You said drink this." Michonne cough between her shrug.

"Yes, but in moderation." Maggie said in disbelief.

The slow effect of the alcohol was just enough of a buzz for Michonne to shrug a response; she finishes it on the second gulp and turn to look at the crowd below, surveying the room again, and this time looking for someone. That someone had caught her attention earlier that evening before her speech; Michonne was momentarily transfixed when their eyes were locked on each other and she remember feeling slightly embarrassed but interested, taking in his curly brown hair and the two day scruff that was working on his face. She did not know how long or how hard she was staring at him until he smiled and said hello to her.

She had finally located the mystery man in the light blue shirt; he was standing with another man and a woman by the bar, they were conversing and laughing.

"Who is that guy?" Michonne wonders out loud.

Which one, there is so many." Maggie looks through the crowd.

Michonne did not want to point, "He is standing at the bar, the one in the blue button down shirt, brown curly hair, black pants, he's standing at the far right, with another couple."

Maggie was now looking at the crowd at the bar, "I'm looking at several blue shirts, I need more details."

Michonne laughs, she can't believe Maggie is having a hard time spotting him. "How much more of a detail do you need?"

Maggie shrug, "Give me a marker or something. Is he the guy standing next to Abraham or near the elevator?"

Michonne shakes her head, "No, he is standing next to a couple or I think they're a couple. The guy is standing to his right and he's dressed in black and the girl is in a red dress."

With all that detail Maggie still couldn't spot them.

"You still can't spot him or them?" Michonne then face Maggie, "You know, the both of us standing up here is sending the wrong message."

Maggie tilts her head, "Remember, I came up here looking for you."

"You're right; you did." Michonne chuckle, and then raise the empty martini glass, "Besides I owe you a drink too."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mudderfuckers!" A very drunk and jovial Merle shouted as he walks in the office space with his younger brother Daryl and Daryl's wife Sasha behind him.

Daryl groan at his brother less than tactful greeting and decided not wanting to have anything to do or at least be associate with his older brother for the remainder of the evening. Plotting how they can exit right away from whatever pans Merle had for the evening but then Daryl realize no one really care, a few had even cheered.

Earlier that evening back at the Dixon's house, Merle had unexpectedly stopped by looking for a handout and end up inviting him to 'the fancy city' party and would not stop raging on them to put some gas in their steps or all the food and booze would be gone and had even tried to hustle them out the door before the sitter arrival, then griping even more when the sitter arrive late due to the heavy snow. Daryl could tell Sasha was next to strangling Merle maybe worse, and the car drive over was even worse but they made it in one piece – thank God. They had just remove their heavy coats, scarves and gloves and hand it over to the coat checker, the girl smile warmly to them wishing them a happy Christmas as she hand each of them a ticket.

At that moment a woman stops right in her track and shout at Merle, "And a happy Merry Christmas to you too handsome!" She pulls him in by his tie and plants a kiss on his lips. That was unexpected for Merle but he did not shy away from the very warm greeting either. Taking his hand she led him away.

"So it's that kind of party, maybe," Merle roars loudly then laughs, I'll see you two later or not!" He shouts to them as he is led away.

"What the…" Sasha shakes her head and began to laugh.

"You know, we won't be seeing him for the rest of the night." Daryl added

"No, we won't but I'm not complaining." Sasha turns to her husband and winks as she snuggles in his arm, Daryl pulls her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What are we not complaining about?" A definitely recognizable deep southern drawl of a voice behind them had asks.

They both turn and were equally surprise, "Rick!" Daryl shouts in excitement before hugging him, "Wow, it's been forever. Hey, you remember my wife Sasha?"

"Of course" Rick said with a smile and turns to give her a hug too.

"So you actually have a life, did you get permission from work to attend something like this." Sasha smirks at Rick.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm really sorry about leaving so abruptly the last time we saw each but a business doesn't run on its own." Rick reply before taking a sip of his beer.

You don't have to tell us, we know. Daryl answers.

"Who do you guys know to be invited to this?" Rick inquires as he faces the crowd.

"A guy from my pledge days, Glenn, he invited us and he is here, somewhere. You should meet him, you'll like him." Daryl said as he quickly wraps his hand around Sasha and pull her from a group of guys that had ran past them, they were laughing and holding a string of lights and bankers box.

"Awe, so protective, thank you baby." Sasha teases Daryl.

They stood there in silence as they all surveys the noisy room and unable to recognize anyone.

"Do you know anyone at this party Rick?" Sasha inquire

Rick shakes his head and shrug his shoulder," I don't, Shane dragged me along, I think he knows the owners or something."

"Shane is here too." Daryl said in surprise.

Sasha laughs, "Why wouldn't he be, Shane can scent a party just about anywhere."

The two men nod their head in agreement.

"Seriously, why are standing here, may as well get festive with the rest of them," Sasha said as she points to Rick drink, "They have anything stronger than beer."

Rick look down at his drink, "It's a full bar, you can have anything you want."

"Well shit, lead the way." Daryl said.

* * *

Rick did not know how he ended up in the big city with Shane but the guy was relentless, not taking no for an answer he was practically in every room of his house, banging on things to get his attention to practically going through the clothes in his closet picking his something to wear and shoving him in the bathroom at the same time.

Upon arriving he regret thinking what a horrible time he would have. He walks in to loud music, a holiday classic was mix in with a hit from today and Rick found himself nodding his head to the music. Once getting themselves situated in the festive surrounding Rick accepts the drink Shane hands him and asks him what kind of business these people were in and Shane didn't know, he shrug an interior decorators maybe and who cares, it follow quickly with a lets go have some fun response.

It was in that very moment he saw a whirlwind of black and silver at the corner of his eye, he turns and saw the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever laid upon and he was speechless. The music stops and she was now standing in front of him. Rick did not know what to do, he lost his voice for some reason all he could only muster was a hello, she pause to look at him for a second and said hello too. Rick smile and was about to say something anything but then the dj hands the woman a microphone.

Rick listens as she welcomes everyone, it was a short speech about a great year and everything they are is because of them to which the crowd cheers and roars. She ended it with a Merry Christmas and hand the microphone back to the dj. The music started back up, it was sound kind of EDM, it was even louder, he manages to shout a 'wait' to her and she stops to face him again but then everyone started to dance pushing him further away from her. He got swept in by a group who drag him and his friend Shane further in the dance floor. Rick tried getting the woman attention again but all he saw was the blur of her black and silver dress and then she was gone. Rick frowns at he looks around for her.

"Did you see her?" Rick shouts at Shane.

Shane shrugs his shoulder, "Who? Man, stop chasing tail and let them come to you." Horrible advice since at that moment Shane left him in the middle of the crowded dance floor to chase after a blond in a red dress. Rick sighed at that hypocritical response and excuses himself from the group.

Rick walks around the room, stopping a few party goers ask about the woman in the black and silver dress, they all shook their heads and shrug shoulders. Rick frown as he found himself by the bar wondering if the woman had really exist but that was impossible of course she exists, she gave a speech a few moments ago. Rick stops a burly red head man was walking past him when Rick stops him and ask him who was the lady that gave the speech earlier, the man boom his response among other things and then shoves a cigar in his breast pocket before heading off to the dance floor.

Yes! It felt like a victory, finally, a name by someone who actually works at this place. Michonne, He loves her name and says it one more time letting her name roll around his tongue. So this, Real Estate Development Company is her business. He was just so happy to have a name and already looking around the room trying to find her is thoughts, broken by a booming vulgarity made by a familiar face. Rick was surprise to see Merle but smiles immediately when he saw Daryl and his wife behind him, he then made his way to their direction.

* * *

The noise was deafening and Glenn was nearly lost in the chaos of the raunchy rowdy crowd. He stood in the middle of the office floor feeling slightly overwhelmed at the thought that maybe they'll need to do crowd control and he wasn't that excited over the idea of kicking drunken people out.

"Who are all these people? Glenn said to no one in particular. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns around and finds his wife smiling at him. "I left to drop things off in the car and I come back and I swear the crowd triples in size."

"It probably has, I can barely make out the staff." Michonne pointed out.

"And you're not upset."Glenn was surprise how the ladies weren't tense about the whole thing.

"Not at all, the bar stops serving at 2 am and the caterers' leaves around the same time. The party will die out. So stop looking so tense, no lawsuits here." Maggie says as she closes the space between them both, "and no work thoughts for you too, we are here to have a good time." She says reassuringly.

Glenn was really trying to pay attention, but the fact that Maggie got all in his space so subtly yet seductively sent his mind in a tailspin, she was wearing some kind of dress that clung to every curves so perfectly and she was wearing his favorite perfume he loves to smell on her too. Maggie was still press to Glenn when she got the message twitching slightly above her abdomen and her eye goes round as saucers.

Glenn took a chance; lean in and whisper in his wife ear, "Speaking of good times, you know your office is right upstairs, we aren't really missing anything."

"Actually, we are on our way to the bar to get another drink and Michonne wants to meet this man in blue, wherever he is." Maggie air quote the he is part while eye-ing Michonne.

Michonne chuckle, "You weren't really looking at the crowd but trust me, when we get there, you'll then say oh, I see him now." Michonne tries mimicking Maggie voice but failed miserably but the two got the idea.

Maggie face Glenn again, "I want to see this man in blue Michonne is talking about and after I confirm that she is actually speaking about someone I will take care of you and Mr. Pickles too." Maggie presses in closer to Glenn to prove her point and the message was evident on Glenn face.

"Ugh, keep it PG guys." Michonne covers her eyes as she heads to the bar, "Help your husband compose himself and I'll meet you two at the bar." she teases and left them at their own vices.

* * *

Michonne survey the room and it seem every where she looks were block by a sea of people and thought the best way to the bar was thru the crowd of dancers on the floor and for a second it was working as they parted like the red sea to let her thru but that moment of victory was null. Michonne was stop by both Aaron and Rosita from accounting then Eric and Spencer from marketing join the conversation and soon they got her in talking about her upcoming plans she has for New Years. Michonne silently groans inward. She glances over to the bar and can clearly see the man in blue and her heart began to race when she realizes he was watching her.

"MI-CHONNE!" A booming voice says behind her.

Rick was under the impression that Michonne was making her way toward him but she was currently in the middle of not one but now two conversations. He saw how quickly she tense up when a man approach the small group, and the other four scatter like roaches and left her there. He stood there for a moment and decide he was not feeling whatever it was that was going on between Michonne and the guy who was being a bit too clingy. Rick takes the last swig of his drink and had no place to dispose the empty glass hands it over to Daryl and makes his way into the busy crowd.

Michonne notice that as quickly as Eric, Aaron, Spencer and Rosita had stop her to chat had quickly left her on her own. She sighs deeply and with her best fakest smile on her face she turns to the voice behind her.

"Hello Negan, we thought you weren't going to make it."

Negan moves in and gives her a clingy and suffocating hug, his hand ran softly across her bare back; Michonne swore he took a whiff of her as she stops herself from cringing and eases herself from his grasp. Granted Negan always looks polish in his well cut tailor made three piece suits and today was no different. A few ladies in the office have spoken passionately about him whereas others did not take too kindly to all the smiling and his crassness. Yes, Negan is handsome but he didn't do it for her.

Negan got the message but didn't care, he laughs, "Still as beautiful as ever, Merry Christmas and I will always find a way to see you Michonne, so thanks for the invitation." 'God, she smells just as good as she felt' Negan thought as he moves closer to her.

Michonne shrug his arm from wrapping itself around her waist, "We figure why not invite the competition."

"Oh Michonne, Negan shakes his head, his smile still plastered on his face, "we don't have to be competition, we can merge the two as one. It would benefit us all. You know what I mean."

"I am all aware of the meaning Negan and the answer is still no." Michonne frowns.

Negan leans in closer to her, "You say no now but one day it will be a yes. How about something I know you'll say yes too, like a dance."

Michonne feeling uncomfortable during the whole exchange steps back and oversteps and clumsily trips over her dress and falls but not on the floor instead into a very firm chest, she looks up and it was the man in the blue shirt. Feeling slightly embarrassed but grateful she regains her composer and thanks him.

Here they stand at last, and yet they both stood there not saying a word just gazing at each other.

Then she spoke first.

"Hi." She smiles, "Michonne Michael."

"Hello, Rick Grimes," they shook hand, Rick was slow to release her hand, lingering on her finger tips then finally releasing them, "I've been trying to get just a bit closer to you the minute I saw you. "

"Closer? Really?" Michonne was slightly surprise he was looking for her and like that very much but wants to tease him a little, "I don't think you even tried hard enough to get this close to me?"

Rick laughs, "Oh trust me, I wanted to too but I lost you after your speech. Didn't you hear me call out to you."

Michonne did but she wasn't sure if it was her he was calling out to earlier but apparently he was. "I heard you say something. You know, you could have looked for me."

"What made you think I didn't?" Rick move in closer and he saw her inhale a little but didn't step back, he took that as a good sign. "I must admit I got a little side track but I did get a bit of Intel about you from a willing employee."

Michonne raises her brow, "Oh is that so and what did you found out?"

Rick smirks and says nothing instead he reaches towards her.

Negan stood there waiting for an introduction, something and was confuse when none came. The conversation promptly picks up when he realize how much of a third and fourth wheel he was feeling. He nods his head in accepted defeat and left the two.

Michonne did not see Negan leave nor would she have cared had she did, she watch Rick remove a piece of confetti from her arm and felt an electric shock pass between them.

They both chuckle at the current, a good sign, maybe.

Once they had a moment to speak Michonne looks up in Rick deep intense blue eyes, "Well Rick, I am in a complete disadvantage."

"How so?" The confused look shows on Ricks face.

"It would be nice to hear what all was said about me, it's only when one is inebriated real honesty truly comes out."

Rick leans in closer, any closer and with a sudden downward tilt of his head he would be pressing his lips down on hers and he really wanted to do that too.

"Well, we can catch up to the inebriated and see what kind of truth comes out between us." Rick wasn't even trying to be smooth but was pleased with his response and Michonne did not miss the way he licked his lips, and it made her gently bit down on hers.

Michonne then links her arm in his and motions him to walk with her, "Let see if we can grab a few bottles of wine from the bar and catch up. I'll, even give you a tour of my office, if you like. It's quiet and very private." Her voice trails off at that last part but Rick got the message he was all in favor to having a bit of private time with Michonne and gladly let her lead them both to the bar.

Daryl and Sasha were watching the conversation in front of them. The notice the way their friend Rick had comfortably reached out to remove something from the mystery lady arm and the familiar closeness and continue to watch the couple as they made their way towards and past them. They watched on amusingly as the bartender hands the woman three bottles of wine.

In that moment both Maggie and Glenn approach the bar and the two couple welcomes each other with a hug. Glenn already busy asking the couple on how they are enjoying themselves when Maggie see Michonne with the man in blue.

Maggie chuckle after noticing her friends apparel, Daryl dressed all in black and Sasha in a red dress.

"How did I miss all this?' She wonders to self.

Maggie then shifts her head to look at Michonne and then at the man in blue, back at Michonne and finally resting on the pair as a whole, just observing the scene in front of her. The man leans in to whisper something to Michonne and Michonne laughs and playfully nudges him.

Maggie knew they had just met but can tell how well they mesh together. 'Wow even their outfits color coordinated beautifully.' she thought.

She did not miss the linking of arms and the bottles of wine and the realization register on her face. Picking up on the space between them all had suddenly shifted, especially how close they were and the way he kept touching her arm and Michonne even moving a piece of his hair from his face. If Maggie could name the change it would obviously be something familiar and sexual.

Maggie hears her name being called and turns, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Daryl nods his head, "I was going to try and make an introduction for my friend Rick but for obvious reasons."

The two couples's laughs as they turn to face their respected friend and colleague, Maggie made the verbal introduction of Michonne but as quickly she said her friend name there was this sudden blur of black and blue. They all continue to watch in amuse silence as their friends walks past them and finally disappearing in the festive crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

_Plot bunny? What plot bunny! No bunnies here. Seriously I don't know where I was going with this one shot but I had to write it. I made an attempt to edit but that's it. I hope any grammatical errors and run ons/ tenses doesn't get in the way of this AU story. Read it and let me know. Thanks!_

* * *

 **Red Lights**

**~~** _"I should know by now_ _b_ _ut trouble finds me anyhow_ _a_ _nd now I'm melting, melting down_ _around you"_

It was an unbearably hot day with the temperatures starting at 98 degrees' and slowly climbs to its record high of 102 in June; Michonne is not used to it but they were and the 'they' being Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Daryl. They worked for a well known general contracting company and they all know the general contractor himself. Michonne had flown in first for the official groundbreaking and back again for the opening night which was tonight. Maggie was busy explaining how things had moved quickly once they had officially "broke ground" the day week before _Nascar._ They were really surprise how everything ran so smoothly before, during and after setting up the _Electric Daisy Carnival_..

Earlier during the walkthrough, they had lost Glenn to the media and Michonne was enjoying the sound check, swaying along to the music but now Michonne was really trying to best to pay attention to everything Maggie was saying but all her attention was on the pool of sweat that was slowly running down her back, she was fanning herself with her hands, hoping this would give her friends a hint but NOPE! Then Maggie stopped again during the quick tour to talk about the Ferris wheel near the main stage.

This dry heat is slow torture and Michonne knows the temperature was a cool sixty nine degrees inside the trailer and she eyes it longingly from the corner of her eye. So close yet so far away, she may as well just make a run for it.

Michonne groans loudly, "Fuck it. Ladies, I love you both but this heat is hell." Michonne says and left the two standing there and briskly walk to the trailer. She could hear her friends laughing behind her.

"Anyone seen Glenn?" Daryl shouts from the open door of the trailer just as Michonne was walking up the trailer steps and side step around him and makes her way to the fridge.

"You know where he is, he's somewhere with media. You know that man will never miss a photo op or to talk up and all its good in Vegas." Sasha shouts back.

"True," Maggie agrees.

"Seriously I don't know which of the two are worse? Glenn or Rick, both is photo op whores." Sasha adds.

"Rick" Michonne shouts back after taking a big sip from the ice cold water bottle.

They all agreed.

Michonne stares the trailer door as Daryl had left it open to parks a spot on the trailer step. It seems like the three of them was comfortable in this heat and enjoy feeding this Vegas heat some of that good AC instead of her.

"Hey, just an fyi, a sort of heads up, umm, Rick is here." Daryl said to no one in particular.

"Mmm, when did he get here?" Maggie asks.

Daryl raises his phone, "He just texted, he's heading over right now."

Michonne did not miss that knowing look Maggie and Sasha exchange with each other and then glance up at Michonne.

"It is hot as hell out there!" Rick shouts a huge smile on his face. He approaches the group that was huddle together at the bottom steps of the trailer.

"Hey man, where's your shadow and mini you at?" Daryl asks while shaking Rick hand.

Rick laughs, "Shane would not like you calling his my shadow, he's with Carl, and they are both with Glenn.

"And miss a photo op?" Maggie asks a huge grin on her face.

Rick shrug, "I told them that I would circle back after talking with the team." Rick then looks up at Michonne and smile warmly, "Hello Michonne."

"Hey yourself Rick, you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially Carl, he's been counting down since finding out we outbid all the other contractors."

Michonne kept a straight face watching Rick as he casually lean against the step railing. His curly brown hair was longer and the grey that more obvious around the temples and that beard of his, he was simply dressed in a plain white polo shirt and dark denim blue jeans that hug his lean yet firm and oh so sexy frame. He looks so comfortable, she notice, like a cool breeze; she can literally feel a cool breeze emanating from him. That smile never left his face as he continues to look at her in that obvious 'I want you' kind of way.

She can just imagine running her tongue up and down his…

 _No, no Michonne don't you dare go there. Michonne inwardly scold herself._

Rick notices she did something different to her hair, her locs were like soft waves and it framed her face beautifully, slowly undressing her with his eyes, he silently praise God when she turned around to pick up her purse and caught sight of her well round ass which got his dick already pulsing.

"I heard you got the job down in Florida, congratulations." Michonne had said matter of fact.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Rick wasn't all that surprise that Michonne knows.

Yes, I did. News travels far and wide, especially in this business."

"Oh I know. I heard you're doing some interesting things here in Las Vegas too." Rick points out.

"Yes, I am. We really do share the same friends." Michonne said.

Both Rick and Michonne turn to look at Maggie and Sasha. They were both listening closely to the conversation but once realizing that they were now talking about them Sasha taps Maggie on the shoulder and points to something in the distance and Maggie nod her head in agreement.

They weren't upset at all; Rick and Michonne know news travel fast in their inner circle because there was no sacred bond to secrecy in the inner circle or for some things that is.

Sasha leans over and whisper in Maggie ears, "I bet you anything he hustle right over the minute he found out Michonne was here."

Maggie chuckle, "Of course he did. You know something; I am in the mood to do one more walkthrough. I really don't trust Glenn at the moment, probably taking credit for all our work." Maggie whispers back.

The two gave each other that knowing look again which Michonne did not miss.

"Hey Rick we're going to do another walkthrough, make sure everything is ready." Sasha said.

"Oh sure, sure. Let me know if anything is up. I have my phone on." Rick answers not bothering to look back at them he was focus on the beauty before him, Michonne.

Daryl scratches the back of his neck and clears his throat, "Listen I'm going to bail now before I can't leave. If you guys are planning on staying don't take anything blue." He said as he heads back inside to his office. Daryl was a huge Breaking Bad fan and if he had the opportunity to drop anything about the show, he would.

"I should do the same, before it gets really busy and I won't be able to leave." Michonne said.

"What. You're not staying?" Rick asks as he makes his way up the steps closing the door behind him.

Michonne caught the smirk Daryl gave her from his office space as he quickly shoves some paperwork in his bag. Once he got everything he needed he walk past them.

"Don't forget Florida." Rick calls out to him.

"Yep, I'll be there next week Thursday, I think. I'll confirm with your assistant on flights."

Good." Rick said.

Daryl turns to face Michonne, "It was great seeing you Michonne, maybe we'll see you in Florida too." He glances at Rick when he said that.

"Maybe, but I can't promise." Michonne reach out and give Daryl a hug. Once releasing each other they both stood back and watch Daryl leave the trailer.

**~~** _"I feel most times we're high and low_ _._ _If I had my way, never let you go. I feel most times we're high and low. If I had my way, never let you go"_

"Alone at last." Rick said closing the space between them and pulling Michonne in his arms.

Michonne looks up at Rick, "I know what you're doing."

"Am I doing something?" Rick asks he was busy following his fingertips as they slowly trance itself across her collarbones and up her neck.

With both hand up and palm out Michonne firmly plants them on Rick firm chest to stop him from moving any closer.

Michonne did not miss the twitch at the corner of his mouth, "You're making light of something serious here."

"No, I'm not." With his fingers around her neck he gently coaxes her toward him and he lowers his face, lips inches from each other.

"What about keeping it outside of work."

Rick was tired of talking about pertaining to work.

"I am really tired from the heat. I just want to go back to the hotel, take a cold shower."

Rick closes the space between and kisses her with this intense urgency.

Michonne could feel his sick pressing at her stomach and if he were to sneak a feel instead her pants he would know how wet she was. She gently pulls away from the kiss.

"Rick you are not playing fair."

Rick open his eyes and look down at her, "I think, we should meet up with the rest of them, smile for the cameras, talk with the media and enjoy the first night of EDC."

"You can do that." Michonne answer back.

"Well, I wonder what the City of Las Vegas would think if I told them that you left especially with them knowing how you plan on investing in some of properties."

Michonne could imagine the things Rick would say and frown, "You **wouldn't** and how do you know exactly what my plans are in Vegas, I could be here for something else."

"Michonne, it's me you're talking too. I know everything about you, just like you knowing everything about me." Rick was thoughtful for a moment, "While we are both here in Las Vegas, being the wedding chapel of the world, you could marry me."

"Are you proposing?"

"I am." Rick answer without skipping a beat.

"I like my freedom." Michonne says innocently.

"You'll still have your freedom. I'm not going to hound you Michonne."

"I'm a very busy woman and you're a very busy man Rick. Besides we reside in two different cities."

"That is in the same state."

"You leave for Florida after this and I'm on my way to Belize."

"Then you are head off to Florida and then home in Georgia. I haven't even proposed right and proper with a ring and flowers and here you are talking yourself out of marrying me."

Michonne chuckle, "Am I doing that?" She searches his face, "Where is this ring and flowers then?"

Rick was a thoughtful for a moment, "Okay, fair enough, how about another kiss then?" He suggests.

"Nope! You're a bad influence on my senses."

"But I can hear your lips calling me."

Michonne gives him a quick peck on his lips to which Rick accepts readily and willingly but before he could take it any further she gently pushes Rick from her personal space.

"What was that?" He asks in frustration.

"That's for me staying." Michonne makes her way to the trailer door, "And don't back me into a corner while we're talking to the LVRJ?"

Rick laughs, he follow her out the door, "I don't know, I've been known to be really loose lip when the occasion calls for it."

 _**~~** "We're burning with the stars_ _, w_ _e shine so bright._ _L_ _ike Jupiter and Mars_ _w_ _e own the night_ _._ _Keep running with the fires_ _t_ _his time is ours._ _We're dancing through the clouds_ _, w_ _e own the night_ _."_

Michonne found herself backstage of the main stage dancing to the music, she had "lost" everyone a long time ago and if need be she would call them beside she was having the time of her life. She kept pulling out her phone to _shazam_ a lot of the songs that were playing around her. She was doing just that when one of the stage aerialist dressed as a canary hands her a stack of glow stick necklaces before taking a hold of the fabric.

"Here, your neck looks bare." She shouts.

Before Michonne could give her an answer the yellow canary winks at Michonne and wraps the fabric securely around her legs, "That's my cue." She shouts, and begins to climb up. Michonne laughs as she snaps the glow stick and places them around her neck. She watches the aerialist a few more minutes before leaving the backstage; her mission was to get herself something to drink and a misting station.

Several misting and beverage tents were station throughout the carnival; and Michonne sought out the closes one. It was while she was standing under one she began to really watch the ravers around her dressed in their bright and wild outfits. There were feathers, and mismatch sock, yellow wigs and bumblebee ears, faux fur and daisy dukes _, cat in the hat_ hats and coveralls, pasti and bell bottoms too, yeah it was wild and they were all smiles and chatted while they tap their fingers, feet to the music that was blasting outside.

Michonne giggle when she looks down at her jeans and tank top, she saw a beverage stand and makes her next destination. She thanks the guy when he hands her another glow stick and a tube filled with alcohol.

She stares down at the tube of alcohol. What was this now? The fourth, the eight or was it the millionth tube of deliciousness, shit she forgot. The drinks and all its perks were courtesy due to the badge that dangles around her neck and she reach in her back pocket pulling out her last five dollar and place it in the tip jar and downs the strong mixture.

Out of nowhere a girl in a fairy costume roller skates her way and hands Michonne a pill and then roller skated off before Michonne could say otherwise. The guy behind the beverage stand doesn't say anything as he hands her another tube, she down that one too and mentally cut herself off. He asks her if she was going to dry drag her pill and Michonne looks down at the tiny white pill and wonders what it was and ask him if he knew and shows him.

He looks at it and shakes his head, "E, maybe?"

Michonne shrug, "This is the second time someone hand me this."

"They probably think you need to loosen up."

Michonne frown "Do I look that stiff."

The bartender eyes her up and down and smile, "Not at all, you got a boyfriend?"

Michonne did not have the chance to answer because she felt a tap on her shoulder and turn around, it was a cheesy grinning Carl and Shane. She palms the pill and shoves it in the front pocket of her jeans.

"My dad has been looking everywhere for you." said Carl.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"You could answer your phone." Shane said as he accepts a tube from the bartender, "Thanks man." Shane faces Michonne, "He is eerily calm though. He did have me, Carl and then Maggie call and text you but I don't know." Shane shrugs then downs his tube and asks the bartender for another one.

"Hey Uncle Shane can I have one?" Carl requested nonchalantly.

"Hell No! Want your dad to kill me."

"Michonne?" Carl nudges her questionably a huge grin on his face.

Michonne frowns, "Really Carl?" She faces Shane and thumb point to Carl, "He's pretty bold this evening," She faces Carl, "hit that legal drinking age first then maybe, a huge maybe."

Shane agreed as he down the tube he had in his hand, "Text you dad and let him know where we at."

Carl shrugs, "Took a chance." He pulls out his phone and work it fingers quickly over the keys and press send. He didn't have to wait long for a response. He reads it and looks up, "He is on his way. Its just us, everyone else has left."

When Rick finally made his way to them Michonne notice a few party ravers giving him the once over clear lust in their eyes and all she could do is laugh. Once reaching them he asks her what was so funny and she shakes her head. The bartender offers Rick a tube and he decline but ask for a bottle water.

"This place is so vast and hot as hell. I wasn't expecting a carnival too." Rick looks out at the rides and all it's neon light bright under the Vegas night sky.

Michonne chuckle, "Guess you miss the carnival part in Electric Daisy then."

"I probably did considering how little time I spent here."

Michonne was about to say something but held her tongue.

"I had complete faith in Glenn, Maggie to run things smoothly here, besides no one likes a micromanaging boss. It also gives me all those free time to do other things." Rick added.

Michonne had no response for that.

They look out into the vast crowd, gawking in silence at the partygoers and listening to the music playing at the main stage.

 _"So let's break right out of these guilty cages we're going to make it now. Don't ever turn around, nobody else needs to know where we might go. We could just run them red lights"_

Rick then turn to face her, staring right at her his brow raise and a knowing smirk on his face. Again, Michonne had nothing to say instead she pulls her phone out from her back pocket and _Shazam_ the song and artist instead.

Rick tries again, "Interesting, I swear this song is speaking to me."

Shane nudges Rick, "Hell yes man, I plan on taking advantage in that whole 'what happens here stays here'."

I wasn't expecting scantily clad folks out and about either but I'd strip down to nothing but my boxes to keep cool. That could be my _what happens here stays here_ moment." Carl adds.

Rick frowns at the thought of someone getting a snapshot of that and snapchatting or tweeting it all over the internet, not trusting the media he was sure they would turn it into bad press. He can just picture the headline.

"How about you don't do that and enjoy the Vegas desert with your clothes on."

Carl frowns, "It was a joke dad."

That was a huge reason why Michonne was sticking close to the misting station and her heels was killing her feet, she was contemplating taking them off or calling it a night.

"There is two more nights of this and the really bigger artists come out on the last night. I think I am done for the night. I'm going to take off." Michonne says.

Overhearing this bit of information the bartender reacts, "Hey! Are you leaving? You can't leave." the bartender says to her.

They all turn to face the bartender.

Shane eyes Rick to see if he was bothered by the way the bartender was making a move but his friend was chill, too chill.

Michonne nod her head.

"Can I call you sometimes, for coffee maybe?" he asks, "I'm Spencer."

"Michonne." She said just to be polite.

"… Michonne about that coffee, yeah?"

Michonne shakes her head, "Very busy schedule, not sure if I can."

"Wait a minute you're not driving are you?" Shane asks.

"No officer Walsh, there is buses and cabs out here too waiting to take anyone back."

Shane nods his head, "Good thing my buddy here hasn't drank a thing," Shane slaps Rick on the back, "he's my designated driver."

Michonne leans forward to give Shane and Carl a hug, "Don't have too much fun, let's catch up at breakfast okay." She said looking at Carl, "Just text me a place and I'm there."

Carl nod his head, "Sure, it might be a late lunch though."

"Just send me a text then," Michonne faces Rick, "Have a good night Rick."

Rick caps his bottle and smirks, "I'll have an even better morning."

Michonne wonder what the hell did he mean by having a better morning but she can't think about that right now, she need to take these three inches off and now.

 _**~~** "Will you live in hope or dark desire?_ _What can I say? Fuck love, give me fire."_

Michonne wakes up to her cell phone ringing; glancing at the bedside clock she wonders who the hell would be calling at two fucking fifteen in the morning. She reaches in the dark for her phone but it stops ringing. She doesn't bother to check her miss call; Michonne got comfortable in the bed and close her eyes again.

Her cell phone rings again and Michonne groan loudly.

She looks at the screen then swipes to answer, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I do, open the door I'm here."

"Don't you have a keycard?"

"I do but I didn't want to scare you."

Michonne sigh, "How can you scare me, the room is under both our names, I'm snug as a bug asleep here."

Rick chuckles, "Fine." He hangs up.

Michonne place her cell back on the nightstand and closes her eyes again. She got comfortable again and closes her eyes. That feeling of being comfortable was short live when the comforter was slowly being removed from her body.

"There," Rick says standing at the foot of her bed with a confident smile on his face, Michonne watch him discard the comforter to the side of the bed.

Rick watches her nude body and his felt his dick harden quickly, "I see, you're still sleeping in the nude."

"I had too; you seem to have a knack for ripping my lingerie off from my body."

Michonne moves further up the bed and removes the pillow from above her head; she was ready for him but Rick had other plans. Michonne squeals when he takes a hold of her leg and pulls her back towards him and began to softly caress her thighs, watching her, waiting for her to ask, to say something. Sitting up with her legs dangle on the edge of the bed Michonne was breathing heavily.

Rick sits down next to her, "Lie back."

Michonne lays back on the bed and relishes the moment of ecstasy and she didn't have to wait she felt his touch, it was gentle as he slowly caress her breasts, taking care to focus his attention on each nipple, pinching each nipple between his fingers, twisting them. Michonne moans in pure joy as his warm mouth gives each nipple new life and a rush throughout her body and for not one second did he break the connection between his mouth and her breasts. Rick wraps one arm around her, holding her still since Michonne was already reeling like a cat in heat, he looked up at her with all this sexual greed, she groan when she no longer felt his touch on her and opens her eyes to see Rick looking back at her with lust in his eyes. Michonne leaned forward and pulls him toward her so she could kiss him, speaking into his mouth through their ravenous lips, she tells him to touch her, right now.

The moment his fingers touched her clit Michonne cries out in pleasure, Rick rubs at the tender folds slowly. Teasing the entry of her wet snatch with his finger, At this point Michonne is wild with lust, a pool of sweat trickles down her breasts and she pants hungrily. He slowly caresses her wet opening and it was enough to tease her, give her a taste then he removes his finger. What Rick wants her to do is beg for it and god damn it she does. Michonne begs him to stop fucking teasing her to go deeper and harder and Rick obliges her request. She stares into his blue eyes and then leans forward to kiss him longingly and passionately until they break the kiss and their foreheads touch. She inhales when she felt him inside her, and exhales when he retract his finger. In and out his finger slowly moves within her as it matches the movement of her hips. He inserts another finger and Michonne sits up she leans into him clinging to him and spread her legs wider. Michonne curses and locks the walls of her pussy even tighter on his fingers. Rick fingers are wet with her juices, the sound sloppy as her hips move back and forth as she grunts and moan to the slow strokes of his finger. Rick encourages her to cum as his finger stroke within her and Michonne felt the first wave of her orgasm as her walls clench around his fingers. She bucks her hips and moans the word fuck over and over as that wave takes control of her.

Breathing heavily and deeply Michonne comes down from her orgasm and lies back down on the bed, eyes close and sighs deeply a relaxed smile on her face. Rick carefully removes his fingers out and slowly sucks the juices off one finger at a time.

This wasn't the plan; this was not what he planned. He was going to get her attention by pulling the comforter off from her and speak honestly and openly on and about their relationship but seeing her naked like that change things. He ignored his raging hard on and reaches inside the front pocket of his jeans and pulls the small black box out.

"Here." Michonne heard Rick say.

"Mmm?" She answer in lieu of words Michonne was still basking in the intimacy.

"Michonne," Rick calls out to her, "here."

Michonne opens her eyes and focus on Rick face and then at the box he had in his hand and sits up quickly, "Wait, you were serious back there?"

"I was."

Michonne reaches out and takes the box from his hand and opens it, she inhales and exhales slowly, a fuck me.

Rick laughs, "I promise to do that to you later.

Michonne glance at him then at the ring in the box, "It's beautiful." She removes the ring from it case and circles it around her fingers.

"I'm not one for words here but all my life, all that I have seen. Everything. You, Michonne, it has always been you. I'm in love with you, I love you."

Michonne was really looking at Rick and saw everything in his eyes, the love, and the admiration. All of it, it was all there.

"Oh my God, you are serious." Michonne wasn't sure to laugh or cry, maybe both. She looks back down at the ring.

"I am, you're looking right at me, at it."

Michonne looks up at Rick again, a smile on her face and tears welling in her eyes.

"It's a lot to take in, I know -" Rick began.

Michonne cuts him off, "I'm in love with you too Rick."She began to place the ring on her finger but Ricks stops her.

"Wait Michonne, let me do it."

Michonne chuckle and hands the ring back to Rick who then slides the ring on her left ring finger.

"There." Rick smiles and looks back up at Michonne; he reaches out and carefully wipes the tear from her eye. They stare at each other for a moment in silence; they were both all smiles and excited, Michonne leans forward and kisses Rick all tender and sweet.

 _End :)_

 _Code note:_

Check out these songs **~~**

'Cupid's Casualty - Mark Sixma feat Amba Shepherd

'High And Low' Empire of the Sun

'We Own the Night' - Tiësto

'Red Lights' - Tiësto

'Cities of Night' - Blaqk Audio

 _I cannot write without music blasting in my ear, oddly enough, it helps me concentrate. You can check these songs and others on the spotify mixtape I have created, it's on my tumblr._ _Have you ever been to EDC? Were you looking for some kind of plot here? What about smut?_

 _Well you should really go to EDC, especially the one in Las Vegas and nope, no plot here I was just feeling nostalgic, a little smutty and slightly OOC too and those (un)savory things, like, suggested drug use. Yeah, well, Michonne and Rick are two grown ass adults, however, I don't think they would have tried E. I'm not plugging a message here_ _ **Don't do drugs and all that junk bunk stuff**_ _, okay. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Code note:

This is a dream I had the other night, I lull myself to sleep listening to Linkin Park _Minutes to Midnights_ on repeat. Starring my favorite characters I wrote this because I LOVE IT and I did not want to forget anything.

You're Invited to the odd and weird mind of M.e.

* * *

Earth 9215

***Helloooo it's M.e you're sort of narrator of this time, this world to you.

I sit down in a bright red room and pour myself a glass water.

You know all this shit really started the year people ask about the bees.

' _Where are the bees? Where did they go?'_

Then scientists found a way to market planet living, and, not soon after Earth as we know it slowly became a toxic wasteland.

The government propagates fear and people started to buy time shares on the moon and Mars. Travel in the sky became reality and affordable only if you can really afford it.

I smirk and lower my voice.

With your life.

I laugh because I realize I don't have enough time.

You give science your life and you can go anywhere in the universe.

Cities on the Moon, Mars are created now. Societies and a new life created not that Earth is dead-a wasteland. Living on the Moon, Mars is beautiful but not enough.

Do you want to go somewhere other than those two? No problem just teleport yourself to one of the approve universe and you're all set. All it cost you is just one gallon of water.

I look up and the red room open upon to a vast array of bright stars and I smile.

Traveling the stars is accessible to everyone since money means absolutely nothing anymore, Water is new money now and water is power.

It was until after the New Earth water crisis of 3198, human realized that they were indeed never alone in the universe. The "Extras" made an appearance on New Earth 3198 offering aide and water to all, in exchange for safe passage and a place to call home.

All good things come to an end you know, seriously look at New Earth, think it would be around in 9215?

I laugh.

Not if you're living in Newnew Earth.

There are sections upon subsections to Newnew Earth and we are restricted to section ten, only. You'll need permission to go outside to New Earth and when you do, don't forget your biohazard gear.

I reach for the glass of water and drink it, I wipe my mouth, Mmm delicious.

This is where I leave you as her alarm is about to go off…

 _ **The alarm goes off and**_ Michonne felt his arm move from under her as he reaches over her to turn it off. She feels the bed shift as he starts to rise. Rick chuckles softly when she quickly wraps her arms around him.

"I cannot believe it is six already." She said.

They quietly laid back in the bed and listen as the day is read out in numbers by the computerize voice on the overhead speakers

" **Zero, Seven. Twenty-one. ninty-two, fifteen.**

 **It is two thousand, six hundred and eighty two days since the epidemic."**

"The epidemic" Michonne sighs.

As one of the universe top botanist Michonne received a call from the stars beyond and she could not say no and here she is on Newnew Earth and have been here ever since. Five thousand and seven days to be exact. The problem is New Earth land is slowly becoming barren they still had ample water but things would no longer grow. The sun still rise, the moon comes up at night, the stars are bright but the soil is hard and slowly turning into almost a clay color, something is wrong.

Hey it M.e the narrator, I bet you want to know how Michonne met Rick…

Right then. Michonne met "Rick" on the 540th day of Newnew Earth, an "extra" from the water planet of Waquidmo. Intelligent and professional in the lab and not shy at all they did not see the whole fuss of hiding their feelings and moved in. well he's open I just go along with it.

They do have one bad habit and that is being late for work for obvious reason. I raise my eye and nod my head slowly a smirk on my raise. You picking up what I'm throwing down here?

No, well you'll soon find out…

Rick watch Michonne with his blue red eyes as Michonne run her fingers through his hair and he inhale. She then slowly trail the outline of his face with my index finger stopping slowly at the serial number and dashes tattooed under his right eye She has her own set of numbers and dashes under her right eye too, they all do. It's is their access card within Newnew Earth

Michonne trace the outline of his lips to his jaw line and slowly down his neck where his gills are and gently touch them.

*** Heyyy its M.e the narrator again.

Yeah, uhm is Rick a fish or something? You know Rick is half "Extra" with pale green skin, blue red eyes and gills under his adam apple .

The level of futuristicness beyond the stars are too much ha, Rick secretes too. My eyes goes large while I mime my hand over head and mouths blown.

Who are we?

His father a human married a Waquidmon woman; like his father Rick excel in his studies and became an Ethnobotanist. Taller than the average Waquidmon but of average height; 6 feet in human he is well fit not too big but not small either. Rick rarely goes out in the sun since it dries out his pale green skin you'll mostly find him, well either one of us in the lab, the green room, the pool or at home.

Michonne parents were the happy go lucky Black and beautiful couple. They enjoyed life and the outdoors. They and her sister are living well in a different sublevel area of Newnew Earth and when Michonne have time would enjoy Sunday dinner with them. Michonne was a child prodigy and showed great interest in botany.

I'll introduce myself later…

Rick made small circle around her nipples and smile when her eyes close.

He leaned over and looks me in my eyes, "Michonne you are aware that we're going to be late again"

Michonne smile widen, "Yes, I know."

"So are we going to stop what you're doing?"

"Eventually" She said and takes his hand and guides it to her stomach and gently pushes it lower

Rick curse in Waquidmon.

Their lips were just about to touch when the alarms goes off.

They look to each other confusion on their face.

"It may be a drill but why risk it." Michonne said

Rick nod his head in agreement.

They shower and dressed quickly grabbing a fruit for them both as Rick hustling the both of us out the door as they were running late, again. By the time they got to the Greene room it was packed. Michonne had just finished buttoning my coat and takes a bit of the fruit that looks like an orange but taste like banana when she heard her name being called. She confusingly looks at the crowd around her as she makes her way to the front and stood next to the other botanists. Before she can make any sense of anything everyone began to clap She search for Rick out in the crowd and gave him a questioning look and he shrug his shoulder.

Michonne leaned over to and whisper to Rhee, a close colleague of hers.

"What's going on here Glenn?"

Glenn shrug his shoulders; "I arrived just as late as you."

Michonne caught Rick eyes and he had this silly grin on a face and gave me a thumbs up and Michonne chuckle roll her eyes, she explain on many occasion how to use a thumbs up and a high five and he look adorably corny doing it.

Soon the crowd in section ten slowly began to disburse leaving a few behind to congratulate us and Michonne I was still confused.

Michonne face the group, "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

A student from the class Michonne taught came up and gave me hug, "Dr. Michonne isn't this wonderful news; you, on Mars for six months. How exciting!"

Glenn and I looked at each other with a look of surprise on our faces.

"I agree Dwayne," Rick casually replied, "that is some news hmm Michonne? It looks like they need help supplying the demands of nature on Mars. Rather than importing the food; they want it grown there. Save as many resources"

Glenn groan and frown, "What about my research; my lab, I wasn't hired to grow food for Mars; I'm not remotely close to a botanist."

There were a series of mix emotions Michonne was conflicted and she could understand what Glenn meant. The class she taught, her lab. Everything is here… Rick is here.

Michonne left the group standing there she really need a moment with her thought she unlocks her door to her lab leaving it open because she knew Rick would soon follow and she sit down behind her desk. It didn't take long for Rick to appear, he closes the door behind him.

"You're pregnant"

"Really." Michonne answer, she was somewhat surprise by this.

Rick nod his head as he picked up the hibiscus flower in the glass case off from her desk and began to rub the glass ball between his hands. "You are Michonne, tell them you're pregnant so you don't have to go. Teleportating while pregnant have shown unusual genetic mutations."

"M.e?" Michonne calls to the room.

A soft voice answer, "Yes, Michonne."

"Can you confirm if I am pregnant?"

I can, would you like me too?"

"Yes."

"A moment while I access a few things from you."

Michonne takes the glass globe flower from Rick's hand and place it back on my desk.

"You don't want me to go?"

"I'm altruistic Michonne; this will be good for your career however a genetic birth after teleporting is high."

"Do you know what I want Rick?"

Rick nod his head, "I do."

"I want an infinite amount of water usage and walk out of this building and not wear a biohazard suit."

"You can't, you'll die."

"We'll die"

"Yes, and they'll continue to live. The air is to thin out there not enough oxygen, they are use to it but we've been in here too long. Why do you want to be out there so much?"

Michonne was about to respond when M.e return.

"It has been confirmed Michonne you are sixty three days pregnant." M.e answered.

Before Michonne could think or say anything else she felt Rick warm lips press gently on hers, the kiss was soft, he then looks into her eyes, "Congratulations, we are pregnant."

M.e could feel the smile on her face if she had a face she was so happy but in the distance she sense an an alarm going off, trying to pinpoint the location, the realization hits her and eMMe wakes up.

* * *

What a way to wake up from a dream like that. Okay so it doesn't make any sense. I pinpoint the relevance in my dream book and I chose water. So water may represent emotions, seeking guidance, going with or against the flow. Hmm, interesting.


End file.
